Fragmentos de Uma Vida
by Escarlate
Summary: Um pintor, uma assassina, um arqueólogo, uma lady, um pirata e uma prostituta. Como pessoas tão diferentes poderiam compartilhar o mesmo destino num mundo onde não existem coincidências? Sess.Rin Mir.San Inu.Kag DESCONTINUADA


_**Antes de tudo, esse mundo nunca foi igual ao "mundo real" embora compartilhem o mesmo nome. A história se inicia no ano de 1793, no Continente Eiskönigreich **(**1**)_

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Todos os direitos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Fragmentos de uma vida**_

_**Capítulo 1 – As engrenagens do destino.**_

_**País de Gelo, Terras Inexploradas Lado Norte **(**2**) **- 11:30 A.M.**_

- Estão rodando... – Disse uma esbelta mulher, de negros cabelos até a cintura e serenos olhos castanhos.

- O que está rodando, Kikyou? – Perguntou a criança de cabelos brancos e um olhar vazio, se aproximando da adulta.

- As engrenagens do destino... Agora, nem _ele_ pode pará-las, Kanna...

**_País de Fogo, cidade do oeste – 11:37 A.M._**

Admirava as belas jovens da rua. Lindas, era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Parou de andar ao ver um grupo em especial, que se vestia de maneira vulgar e indiscreta. _"Vadias_ – Pensou, sorrindo. _– Apesar de que prostíbulos foram proibidos no País de Fogo..."_. Continuou a andar, tentando descobrir a localização de prostíbulos clandestinos.

- Miroku! – Ouviu alguém gritando, ao longe. Era Kouga, um amigo de longa data que, na maioria das vezes, o acompanhava às escavações, embora não se vissem a um bom tempo.

**_12:55 A.M._**

- Que inferno! – Disse aquela bela jovem, suspirando. Como os prostíbulos haviam sido proibidos, e quase ninguém se arriscava nos clandestinos, os negócios andavam parados. – Ayame, se a coisa continuar assim, vamos à falência! Amaldiçôo o com todas as minhas forças o Rei desse maldito país!

- Kagome, quem mandou você seduzir o príncipe Houjo? – Disse Ayame, virando os olhos. Kagome apenas bufou. – Você sabe que no fundo a culpa foi sua...

- Se as coisas continuarem assim, terei que ir embora! – Ignorando o comentário de Ayame, passou a andar de um lado para o outro naquele pequeno quartinho...

- Você não se cansa de dizer isso?

- Agora é sério! Dependendo do movimento desta noite, vou embora amanhã mesmo!

_**01:45 P.M.**_

Kagome estava conversando com Ayame animadamente quando sentiu algo estranho. Era uma sensação inexplicável, a presença de algo poderoso, diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido antes. Algo... Algo estava lhe chamando... Algo estava lhe procurando... Deixou Ayame falando sozinha e saiu em direção ao norte da cidade, onde a cada passo aquela estranha sensação aumentava...

**_02:05 P.M._**

- Então Miroku... – Disse Kouga, sentando-se no sofá de sua humilde moradia. – O que descobriu com a escavação das ruínas de Breeze **(3)**? – Miroku apenas sorri. Contar ou não contar? Optou por não contar.

- Nada de novo... Bem, Kouga... Obrigada pelo almoço, estava delicioso... Eu realmente tenho que ir... – E sem deixar Kouga dizer mais nada, se retirou daquela pequena casa. Passou a andar pela cidade distraído, quando sem querer esbarrou em uma das garotas que estava com o grupo de vadias mais cedo. Pegou a mão da jovem e, em uma respeitosa reverência, beijou-a. – Perdoe-me senhorita.

- Ah certo... Mas... O que é isso? – Disse, apontando para o bolso direito do casaco que Miroku vestia. – O que é... Essa luz rosada?

- Vejo que a senhorita tem bons olhos... – Falou, um pouco assustado. Afinal, pessoas normais nunca conseguiriam enxergar tal luz... – _"Será que... É ela...?"_ Que tal fazermos um acordo...?

- Hã...?

_**País de Terra, Dorf des Berges **(**4**) **– 03:49 P.M.**_

Estava na varanda de sua casa, dando uns retoques finais em seu mais novo quadro.

- Ssssenhor Sssesshomaru... O Ssssenhor Taissssho e ssssua filha vieram busssscar o quadro... – Disse Jaken, um pequeno e asqueroso serviçal, que lembrava muito um sapo.

- Mande-os entrar... – Respondeu friamente, como de costume. Após alguns minutos, Taisho e sua filha, a jovem Rin, já se encontravam na varanda.

- Perfeito! – Exclamou Taisho. – Perfeito Sesshomaru! O senhor não poderia fazer um quadro de minha pequena?

_- "Pequena?_ – Pensou Sesshomaru, olhando divertido para a expressão de aborrecimento de Rin com o pai. –_ De pequena a Rin não tem nada..."_ Certo...

Após se despedir, Taisho vai embora com seu quadro, deixando Sesshomaru e Rin na varanda. Rin senta em um banco e Sesshomaru começa a pintar...

**_06:45 P.M._**

- Rin... – Diz Sesshomaru, olhando preocupado para a garota sentada à sua frente. – Você não está... Pensando em ir embora... Está?

Um incômodo silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelo canto dos pássaros, pairou perante aquela linda varanda.

- Eu... Bem...

- Se eu soubesse que as coisas tomariam esse rumo... Eu jamais teria te ensinado a pegar numa maldita espada...

- Sesshomaru... Você não entende! Eu tenho que ir embora... Eu tenho que ir embora do País de Terra, Sesshy... Eu estou sendo procurada por tudo que é canto e...

- Mas eles nem sabem que é você, Rin! Só sabem que o assassino tem uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo de uma adaga _minúscula_ perfurando uma borboleta menor ainda!

- Eu sabia... Você... Não entende mesmo...

- Rin eu...

- Sesshomaru! Eu vou embora e não vai ser você que vai me impedir! – Disse, irritada.

- Rin... Eu irei com você...

**_País de Água, porto principal - 08:55 P.M._**

Levantou-se vagarosamente e dirigiu-se até a sacada de seu quarto, sem perceber que era acompanhada pelo olhar furtivo de seu marido. Passou a admirar a lua cheia e o seu glorioso reflexo naquele mar sem fim.

- Minha querida, o que está lhe preocupando?

- Oh, céus! – Falou, em meio a um pulo. – Não me assuste assim! – Seu marido apenas sorri graciosamente.

- Mas então, o que aconteceu?

- Elliot, será que Sango está mesmo preparada para se casar?

- Não se preocupe, querida... O jovem que escolhemos é um bom rapaz.

- Pena que ela não ache isso...

- É, realmente é uma pena...

**_10:00 P.M._**

Não muito longe, um navio Pirata, também conhecido como Aranha Cadáver, chegava à costa daquele vasto porto.

- Capitão! Não é muito arriscado pararmos num porto onde mora o amigo mais íntimo do Rei? Deve estar cheio de guardas... – Perguntou um dos marinheiros. O capitão apenas sorri sinistramente.

- E alguma vez guardas foram um problema? – Escandalosas gargalhadas podiam-se escutar vindas daquele clandestino navio, que adentrava lentamente aos mares do país.

_**Meia-Noite**_

Sango brincava com a justa camisola de seda e fitava o teto de seu quarto distraidamente, pensando no seu noivo e em seu casório, que ocorreria ainda naquela semana. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por gritos do primeiro andar da mansão e por cheiro de fumaça.

**_- Não! Não a machuquem!_** – Sango deu um pulo na cama e se aproximou da porta, ao perceber que a voz era de seu pai.

**_- Não vamos machucá-la... Apenas estamos tratando-a como você e seus oficiais da marinha trataram nosso companheiro..._ – **Disse uma voz máscula e áspera.

**_- Assaltem o cofre e matem todos, imbecis..._**

**_- Mas Capitão... Que tal darmos uma outra utilidade a essa vadia? _**– Só podiam ser... Piratas! Entreabriu a porta do quarto na tentativa de escutar melhor, o que foi um erro, afinal, uma quantidade absurda de fumaça adentrou o cômodo, lhe causando uma certa dificuldade respiratória.

**_- Nunca soube desse seu gosto com velhas...! Em prostíbulo encontramos coisa muito melhor, Bankotsu!_** – Sango estava começando a suar frio... Piratas... Provavelmente não viam mulheres há meses... E se a vissem? Ela estava de casório marcado, mas afinal, que tipo de homem iria querer uma mulher impura?****

**_- Quietos! Mas, então... Tens uma filha, certo?_**

-_ "Talvez assim ele desista do casório..."_ – Pensou, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. –_ "Sango, o que você está pensando? Deixar que piratas imundos lhe possuam? Eles nem sequer casam!"_

**_- Não... Não a machuquem! _**– Agora sim estava ficando desesperada. Quer dizer que iriam atrás dela!

**_- E se... Ao invés de levarmos o homem... Levarmos a garota?_** – Gargalhadas escandalosas e maliciosas puderam ser ouvidas. Começou a sentir muito calor. O fogo deveria já ter se expandido até este andar. Por causa da fumaça que ainda pairava no quarto, Sango estava começando a ter tonturas. Não estava conseguindo mais respirar. Jogou-se no chão e apoiou-se sobre suas coxas. Percebeu que o teto de seu quarto estava prestes a desabar. Ouviu passos em seu andar e, em seguida, a porta de seu quarto ser escancarada. Não pode ver nada mais que um vulto antes de desmaiar.

_**Continua...**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Olá! Como estão? Espero que bem...**_

_**Provavelmente lá pelo terceiro (ou quinto...) capítulo eles se encontrarão e só pelo sétimo (talvez um pouco depois...) vocês conseguirão entender o título...**_

_**(1) – **Reino do Gelo em alemão. Eu sei, a tradução fica muito estranha, afinal "Continente Reino do Gelo" (que tem um país de fogo...) é escroto... Mas, na falta de nome melhor..._

_**(2)** – O País de Gelo é como se fosse o coração deste continente, embora tendo o lado noroeste e norte nunca explorados (quem se aventurou a ir para aqueles lados nunca voltou)_

_**(3)** – Breeze é brisa em inglês, fica no País de Ar e é uma "cidade de ruínas"._

_**(4)** – Significa Vila da Montanha em alemão._

_**Um agradecimento especial aos tradutores onlines encontrados no Google, que eu abusei sem piedade... (rs...).**_


End file.
